Please Hit It
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Edd hated punishment games. Rated M because I'm a idiot with no filter. By the way the title has nothing to do with hitting people, it a term used things only I should know.


Prostate Deprivation Kink AU

Caption: Edd just wanted Kevin to hit that one spot so much. Gosh, he hated punishment games.

(Frustrated Reverse!Edd and Patient

Regular!Kevin)

Enjoy!

/

Edd groaned while in sheer agony as daft fingers probed his ass over and over again in the slowest pase known to man. He's been laying on his back for hours since they've started this stupid "punishment game". Hours since Kevin forced him on to their bed and told him he's being punished for disobeying the jock. For what exactly the heck for? Edd will never truly know. It's all part of the "punishment game". Ether way this is a game about control so that means the raven wasn't aloud to cum. Also his hands were tied with strong silk fabric that's attached to the metal headboard in case he tries to resists his 'well deserved' punishment.

In fact he couldn't cum if he wanted to. Not without stimulation to his heavily weeping cock or his overly sensitive prostate which his lover keeps missing frustratingly on purpose. Every time Kevin would only brushed the areas around it making it difficult for him to feel any real pleasure in being fingered.

And the swimmer hated it with a passion. A few measly fingers just worn't enough at the moment. Edd wanted something bigger, thicker, harder and pulsing. He wanted... no, needed Kevin to fuck him. Still the redhead wouldn't let up on depriving Edd of what he really needed and he needed it. More than anything he wants to be plowed into the mattress like a whore. If it meant getting what he wants he'd welcome the pain of not being prepped properly.

This was different from pain though, it was plain torture. At least with pain the raven could find some pleasure in it, but with this all he felt was needy and overly wanton. If this keeps up any longer he'll be reduced to a begging mess of unrestrained sobs of agony. Edd won't give in yet, however, he's still hoping that he can still get what he wants without having to ask. Begging is always a no-no in his book. If he let's himself stoop that low for a good pounding then Kevin would change the rules they've silently set up over the years and he would completely change them so that Edd begs every time he wanted to be taken.

"I'm guessing you're holding up well, eh, Edd?" Kevin asks as he breathes against the overly prepped hole that his fingers were still deeply buried within.

Edd grits his teeth while tugging on the silk binding his hands to the metal headboard. Using every ounce of control he has Edd tries to keep himself from whimpering when he replies. "F-fuck you, Pumpkin."

The jock just laughs at his attempt in acting tough when there's nothing left of his so called dignity. "Maybe when you fix that attitude ya got there."

"I d-do not have any type of attitude a-asshole." The swimmer tries to deny, but it does sound more edgy and desperate rather than witty and angry like he wanted it to be.

"Sure seems like it." The redhead counters ceasing his finger movements. He smirks and leans over to mouth Edd's pert nipples. They were a rosy pink with the buds hard. Kevin nips at them lightly then sucks hard on them both one at a time in order to get the sounds he desired.

"Ah~! Stop!" Edd says through gritted teeth. It may feel good, but he doesn't want this, he wants something else.

Kevin leans back ceasing his abuse over the raven haired teens pretty nipples. "I'm pretty sure I hold the power here, babe."

"I-I hate y-you!" It was the best he could come up with to say under the thickly placed teasing that is Kevin's form of torture.

"Those are some pretty harsh words coming from someone who still hasn't cum yet." The redhead laughs, resuming his slow prep work. "You're practically trembling Edd, just give it up already, so I can fuck you." With that said he probes his fingers deeper, but purposely misses the little bump when he curls them upwards. "Oops, guess I missed again."

"S-shut up!" The raven could feel dribbles of pre cum spilling past his flat stomach and onto the bed. The bed in itself was starting to feel sticky, wet and dirty against his equally sweaty and dirty skin. He'd be upset about that if it weren't for the fact that he STILL hasn't cum. "Pumpkin, hurry up already!"

"Nah, I don't think I will babe. I've got you literally wrapped around my fingers." Kevin purrs eyeing the teens flushed face and pink parted lips, before giving them a short peck. "Maybe if I touch here-" He whispers into Edd's ear then curls his fingers a second time pressing softly upwards against the soft wet sensitive flesh. Lights flash before Edd's eyes as they slightly roll back for a second, while he lets out the most pathetic whimper redhead's ever heard. The sound alone causes the redhead to whimper as well, now licking his lips in hunger.

"K-Kevin, please...?" This is it. The swimmer has given up on this convoluted charade! It's gone on long enough, he needed release and wanted his prostate to be touched again dammit. It didn't matter how he just want Kevin to do SOMETHING already!

"Whoa, didn't think you'd give up this easily Edd," Kevin trails off only to let his fingers press up hard against the exact same place Edd wanted rubbed most. Said teen jerks violently and moans in appreciation, openly begging for more. "But I guess I'll let it slide for now."

It's a dirty lie and Edd knows it but he can't really bring himself to care right now since the others member was finally where he wanted it; burred deep and pulsing against his inner walls. He didn't even get a chance to breath in a sigh of relief when Kevin started plowing him ruthlessly like a dirty cheep fuck. After that he felt a hand jerking him off and the next thing he sees is just white. Meanwhile he's cuming all over his own torso with some getting on his chin and neck. He then hears and feels Kevin grunt into the crock of his shoulder along with the feeling of the redheads cum filling him. For the first time the raven can't even think let alone move at this point since the intense high left him extremely exhausted yet overly satisfied. He didn't feel like doing anything else.

Yup, Edd felt amazing, nothing could ruin this moment.

Kevin on the the other hand seems to still have enough energy to be an ass. "I didn't say we were done yet." He untied the knots that were keeping Edd from using his hands. "Get on you hands and knees, I won the game remember? So I still get to call the shots." Edd whines at words in pure agony, the bliss he felt from before was replaced with disappointment, because he knows his lover did this on purpose.

Why did Kevin have to ruin the moment?

/

Please review, but nothing bad please?


End file.
